ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lenat
"If you ever come near Maleficent's daughter again..." Lenat is a warrior from Week 2 of Series 7 and one of the main characters in Raven: Injustice - Gods Among Us and the 2012 sequel. He wore the moon emblem in his heat and the wave emblem in the final heat. His real name is Matthew Cullen, but due to his swimming skills, everyone calls him Aquaman. Challenges Faced Day 1: Lenat wore the moon emblem. He revealed his banner first in the Warrior's Race. The Demon Army and the Spider's Web cost him dearly, but he defeated Dylar at the Long Staff. Day 2: '''Lenat, along with Dylar and Vansha succeeded in the Battle of the Boats. Then, along with Danil, Anmah and Ardhu they each grabbed a ring at the Loch Leap, but he lost Battering Ram and saw Dylar regaining back one of her lives. '''Day 3: '''Lenat was upset of Ardhu's elimination, but he scaled the Cliff Face along with Vansha and Anmah and won back a life. Unfortunately, he lost it at the Demon Square. He came first at the Deep Loch with Anmah and Dylar also gaining some gold rings. '''Day 4: '''Lenat managed to hit the vessel at Fire Water along with Danil and Dylar. But he got defeated by his rival at the Wrestling Ring and didn't solve the riddle at the Riddle Bridge. At High Walk, after grabbing all four rings, he was one ring ahead of Dylar and narrowly avoided The Way of the Warrior. '''Day 5: '''Lenat has 4 lives and 8 rings. But once inside the Blasted Mountain, he didn't make it across the Chasm and lost the Lava Pit to Anmah along with Danil. But he did succeed in Boulder Run (winning back a life) and the Stone Soldiers. In The Last Stand, Danil entered the portal first and he followed, seconds before Anmah can follow him. Final Week '''Day 1: '''Lenat came third in Warrior's Race and wore the wave emblem, but he earned a gold ring. But he didn't make it to the centre in the Stone Bridge Challenge along with Hanso, lost Battering Ram again with Beron and Sonos to his friend, Hanso and Versad and even worse, got defeated by Hanso again, this time at the Ring Rack, causing him to be eliminated first. He was the first wave warrior to not reach the final 3. Intro Quotes * ''Come any closer, worm, and I'll bite.' (to the Puppet Master) * What do you want, Troll?' (to the Troll) * ''Enough of your nonsense! (to Fluffy McTuffy)'' * ''I don't fear the cold. (to the Ice King)'' * ''We aren't easy prey. (to the Prowler)'' * ''By polluting yourself for fleeting gains! (to Colonel Buckshot)'' * ''Threaten Mera at your peril. (to the Gangster Bug)'' * '''''Should I be intimidated? (to Magnifico) * ''I will wrest it back from you! (to the Minotaur)'' * ''Not this one. (to Toxic Jack)'' * ''What else is new, Atrocitus? (to Shintora)'' * ''My reign is nothing like yours. (to Flint Phoenix)'' Clash Quotes * ''Even you underestimate me. (vs. Ice King)'' * ''I’ll flay you first. (vs. Colonel Buckshot)'' * ''You'll feel the ocean's power. (vs. Shintora)'' * ''Does it look like it? (vs. Toxic Jack)'' * ''Only Mera knows. (vs. Fluffy McTuffy)'' * ''I'll match your pace. (vs. Cyber-Racer)'' * ''Enough with the fish metaphors. (vs. Puppet Master)'' * ''You need more than gimmicks. (vs. Gangster Bug)'' * ''You like using that word, don’t you? (vs. Magnifico)'' * ''You haven’t hooked me yet. (vs. Troll)'' * ''You’ll first have to collect it. (vs. Minotaur)'' * ''Not before Kahndaq. (vs. Flint Phoenix)'' Abilities * Sea Animal Communication * Super Strength * Rock Climber * Strong Swimmer * Underwater Breathing Category:Wave Warriors Category:Male Category:Lovers Category:Justice League Category:Superheroes Category:Athletic Category:Martial Artists Category:Swimmers Category:Strength Category:Allies Category:Series 7 Category:Moon Warriors